Winter Love
by Fire Snow Butterfly
Summary: Bella is a high school girl that are graduating that year.Edward is the famous doctor not to mention most wanted guy everywhere he went.What would happen if they meet?Would sparks appear or just an innocent friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Love**

Bella's POV

"Alice,no.I don't want to go …"

This is our usual will come into my room without knocking and begged me to go shopping with her.I absolutely hate shopping and going with Alice make it even worse.

"Oh Bella,please….Just this time,pleaseee…I have a very good feeling about knows maybe I could find my soulmate around."Said Alice,pouting.

"Alice,what are you talking soulmate is Jasper,what are you trying to do?Collecting soulmate?"I said,full of sarcasm.

I don't know what was wrong with was acting weird today.I wonder what happen?

"Hehe…Of course Jasper is my is just soo….."

"Okay Alice.I know,no need for details.I know who or how he is my brother,no need for extra information."

Jasper Withlock Swan is my brother but not by was adopted by my parent when I was just 2 years old,he is a year older than me.

"Sure, on just go with me"

"Okay wouldn't stop asking me unless I agree,right?Let's just go"I said with a sigh.

"Yey.I love you Bella."

As soon as I said that I agreed,she dragged me and force me to sit in her then went to the other side and climbed in and pressed the speed.

We got to the shopping mall in a speed record.I was praying to god along the way to save my life.I really do love Alice but I can not say the same to her speed limit and her shopping obsessed.

"Alice,slow need to drag me.I have legs,okay"

"I know but I don't want to missed him"

Now I'm really ?I'm pretty sure,it's not Jasper.I wonder who.

"Alice,who are you talking about?Him?Who?"I asked.

I never realised but we were already inside the mall and Alice is nowhere to be found.I went around the mall trying to find Alice but with no luck.I was so tired looking for Alice so I sit on one of the bench nearby.I am worried now,looking around trying to find her.

What if something happen?Alice,where are you?Suddenly,I saw a glimpse of a black hair which was very similar to Alice.I followed it and ended up in one of the famous and not to mention expensive like Alice,going to the most branded store.

I went inside and found was talking with someone with her back at someone was a guy,I can not see his face but I am pretty sure it was a guy.

"Alice"I called out.

Alice looked at me with a big smile on her face and so was the guy.

That's when our eyes starts to meet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's all for if there is a wrong grammar or tense.

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

I can't seems to eyes was so beautiful,it was a shade of green and it looked so ,I realised that I was face started to heat up and I know that I am blushing.

I can't believe I was dazzled by someone I don't is so embarrasing.

"Oh have you been?I was worried sick,I thought something had happened to you?Then I run into my brother here,I was about to ask him to help me when you suddenly called my name."Said Alice while hugging me.

Alice was hugging me too tight that I can't breath and I can't seems to talk because of it when suddenly a velvet voice helped me up.

"Alice,I don't think she can breath with you hugging her like that,"Said the velvet voice.

"Oh,I'm sorry Bella.I didn't meant my god,are you okay?"Asked a worried Alice.

"Yeah,I'm fine,don't worry."

The velvet voice guy then move infront of me so we come face to face.I was blushing bright red right seems to be dazzled but who am I kidding,that's impossible since I'm just a plain old Bella,not that I really am he shook his head and smile to me.

"Hello.I am Edward Cullen and I am Alice brother."

"Hello.I am Bella,Bella Swan."I said while blushing.

Alice was watching us with a big smile on her face when she suddenly sequeal.

"Oh my is so best friend and my ,you guys are going to be a very cute couple,no,family,I mean after me and Jasper that I should start planning your wedding."Sequeal Alice.

"Alice I think that's to early."Edward said with a chuckled.

Now,I think my face is giving out a much more brighter is just so are they having this conversation?I mean we just met each other about a couple of minutes ago.

"Alice,I think we should probably go ,did said that she want us to get together after ,would you like to go with us?"asked Edward with a grinned.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

That's not a good idea at all.I mean he just said that their mother want them to get together,that mean their family,and I am not part of it.

As soon as I said that,Edward's grinned dissapear and he looked really sad but he hide it but it was shown in his eyes.I wonder why though?It couldn't be because of me.

"Why not Bella?"asked Alice,looking quite worried and down.

"It because that's for your family,I'm not part of it.I don't want to intrude."I said.

"Bella,how could you said are family,others would want you there too,especially someone,"said Alice in a teasing mode.

"I don't really know about that Alice"

"Pleaseee…."Said Alice with a pout.

Even Edward looked quite hopeful which is weird since I am just a nobody,why would he want me statement made me that I am just a nobody compare to Edward and I have no chance to be with him.I mean looked at me,just a plain girl,nothing extra ordinary.

"Okay"

Alice jumped with joy and Edward even looked joyful.

"Okay will go with Edward to our home,okay?Okay.I'll see you there,"said Alice and then she just disappear and I am stuck with Edward.I wonder what fate have in store for me during the ride with Edward.

~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That's all for this chapter.I'll try to update soon and like always sorry for the wrong grammar and tense.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
